Gone
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: What if Ami did decide on staying in the Digital World? What reasons would she have? She seemed happy to everyone, carefree even, but to her, it was nothing more than an act. Why would she give up her life that she fought so hard for and leave behind her newly acquainted friends that she saved? Tribute to OshawottLover who requested this. Sorry it took so long!


**Title: Gone**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: What if Ami did decide on staying in the Digital World? What reasons would she have? She seemed happy to everyone, carefree even, but to her, it was nothing more than an act. Why would she give up her life that she fought so hard for and leave behind her newly acquainted friends that she saved?**

 **Author's Note: I do not owe the rights to this lovely franchise and am no way making a profit from it. This story is also dedicated to the fabulous OshawottLover who asked for Ami to stay in the Digital World.**

 **Warning: Angst is in this.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

It wasn't long ago that Ami was interviewed by one of her mother's colleagues. Ami disliked reporters, the only one who she enjoyed was her mother (she's not biased or anything). The reporter asked Ami if she could do anything different in her life, would she do it. When Ami responded with a simple yes. The reporter kept pressing her to explain in more detail over what she would do different.

"It's simple," Ami said with a genuine smile, something she hasn't done in a while. "I would run away when I was seven. Than maybe, my family wouldn't be torn apart."

That was the end of the interview, Ami made sure of it. She stood up, claimed she was fatigued, and went back inside her room, leaving the lights off.

Ami wasn't stupid, even if the man who she once called her father believed she was. As soon as her parents found out that Ami had an unidentified illness, one that made her mind like that of a computer, but her mind didn't have enough space to keep all of her memories, causing her to become weak and overheat, they fought.

She heard that another girl had the same exact illness as she did and Ami prayed that the other girl wouldn't have to go through everything that Ami did, between her medical treatments and family.

She doesn't remember who it was, but it was someone who she was close to, someone who she trusted with her life, they pleaded with her to run away with them. She was tempted, but she believed she would be fine, that the doctors would cure her. The person ran away and the doctors still didn't find a cure. They were trying two different experiments on her and the other girl. She should have ran away because her medical experiment wasn't lasting as long as the other experiment. Her glove couldn't keep up with all of the memories she was making, couldn't download them fast enough and is one of the reasons why she's always in her hospital room.

Her father believed it to be the best. He couldn't understand as to how someone with his blood could be this weak, stupid, and no longer claimed her as his daughter. No matter how hard she tried to make him proud of her, he wouldn't even acknowledge her. Her mother couldn't get him to see that their daughter didn't chose this, that she needed support and encouragement. Their fights lasted up until they both went to work, never knowing that Ami cried into her pillow every night. She hoped that if she stayed in a hospital room all the time, her parents would quit fighting.

They didn't. It made things worse. Mom was starting to work overtime and taking the aboard stories. She thought her husband was still working so they could support Ami's medical bill. He quit his job, claiming that since she's so determined to work, than he doesn't need to work. He didn't want his money to go towards any medical expenses.

It was around this time, that her one doctor kept visiting her, providing her with the support she never received from her father. Akemi Suedo. He was trying everything to make Ami's life better and to keep her parents from bringing more stress into Ami's life.

It worked but Ami knew her parents got a divorce. Her father constantly kept messaging her with hateful words claiming it was her fault for the divorce. Akemi did block his number but it was too late. The words had already affected Ami's confidence and the treatment just got progressively worse from there.

When Ami first went into EDEN, she knew her fate. She was going to be dead by the end of the year, but she didn't count on becoming a victim of EDEN Syndrome. Her original plan was to meet up with Akkino and Blue Box and than go back and revisit her happy memories.

She didn't count on making so many new friends or the adventures that she was in. She never thought something like that would happen to a dead girl walking. So, now she has a choice.

To go back to the world that she knew and break many hearts when her time stops. Or to stay in the Digital World.

Rosemon BM, Magnamon, Shakkuomon, Seraphimon, and Sakuyamon, the digimon that Ami trusted and allowed them to look into her memories, was pleading with her to stay with them, but did she really want to leave behind her mother who has sacrificed so much for her and worry the other four friends.

She was about ready to go back to the world she knew, the world where she knows she will die, when a voice that was so familiar called out to her.

" _Ami, stay in the Digital World, please."_

Ami felt like all the air was rushed out of her lungs. Her little data orb was pushed back and her Rosemon BM had caught her. Ami felt sick as memories that were long forgotten came rushing into her mind.

"I want to stay!" Ami said scaring Alphamon who wasn't expecting that decision or her outburst. "Please, I want to stay."

Alphamon nodded their head, "Very well," Alphamon said. "Than we shall head back to the Digital World. Heh, this will be fun. You and me working together to solve cases for Digimon."

 _~~Human World~~_

It was like a scene from a horror movie in the Special Ward of Central Hospital. The one victim, the last one to wake up from EDEN Syndrome, her body started to disappear from the hospital bed she was hooked up to. It started from her feet, little colored blocks that matched the color of her shoes, started to rise into the air. The blocks kept going into the air as her body vanished, the blocks than went through the window to the back office where a computer had a blue screen.

This whole entire process took five minutes before the existence of Ami Aiba vanished from this world.

It was usually a ritual that Yuuko and Yuugo did, to go visit Ami before they went to Yuugo's physical therapy, but they didn't that day. They went to go see Ami with Nokia and Arata as a group. Nokia rushed into the room, ready to talk to Ami about what happened in her day when she just fell to her knees.

"What? Did you trip or something?" Arata asked as he walked into the hallway with his hands in his pockets.

"She's not here," Nokia said which caught all of their attentions.

"Well, maybe she woke up," Yuuko said. "Maybe she woke up not to long ago and that's why we haven't been notified."

"Sister, that's a very long stretch -" Yuugo started to say bringing the other possibility to the light.

"No! We promised that all of us will return back home!" Nokia said. "She can't leave us."

"What are you kids doing here?" a doctor asked as he walked into the room. "This isn't a playground."

"We know that," Arata said shoving his hands in his pockets. "We was just here to see if our friend had woke up, which we see she has. We will be on our way."

Arata helped Yuugo out of the room and into the hallway while Yuuko helped a crying Nokia out. "Arata, you jerk! How could you? We could have asked him if Ami woke up."

"Would you listen," Arata said. "We can hack into the hospital databases and look at birth records to see if Ami was ever born. We don't want people to think we are going mental on them again, do we?"

"I will agree with Arata, plus it will give us time to mourn for her," Yuugo said.

 _~~A week later~~_

"Nokia, I don't think Ami would want us to still be mourning over her," Yuuko said to Nokia who has been crying almost nonstop. "Especially at a happy occasion such as this."

This was the Kamishiro Enterprises celebration over the success of all the EDEN patients who had woken up from the "terrorist" attack.

"But Ami is the one who practically did all of this and no one remembers her!" Nokia said as she continued to cry.

"How in the world have you not ran out of tears?" Arata asked.

Yuugo looked up at the second floor staircase as he was still sensitive to digital movements and he had felt something shift up there. "Because Ami isn't here! She should be enjoying this as well," Nokia said.

"She doesn't seem to disappointed through," Yuugo said as he watched Ami lean over the railing, her eyes scanning the room full of people.

Yuuko followed where her brother was looking and she gasped. "Ami."

Nokia and Arata turned around in their chairs and stared. "She's back."

"Go ahead," Yuugo said feeling another sense of digital movement. "I'll just hang here."

Nokia didn't need to be told twice as she sprinted up the stairs, Yuuko followed behind her closely. By the time, the two girls had gotten up the stairs, Ami had pushed herself away from the railing and started to walk away from them.

"Ami," Nokia said. Ami stopped and turned around to face her two friends as a yellow portal opened behind her revealing green grass and trees. She smiled at them as Nokia started to run towards her, but Ami took one step back and that's all it took. Ami had started to go into the portal in tiny blocks, the rest of the blocks disappeared just as Nokia reached out and almost touched Ami only to grab thin air.

Nokia fell to her knees and started to cry again. She was sobbing out Ami's name, pleading with her to come back to them.

 _~~In the Digital World~~_

"So, was you able to satisfy your curiosity?" a man asked with red hair looking like he just rolled out of bed. His blue eyes stared quizzically at Ami as his black shirt with a yellow circle and AWA Studio and black shorts. "What's wrong?"

"My friends remembered me, Takumi," Ami said shaking her head. She turned around to face the person who was awaiting her. "Yes, I was actually. Mom and Dad are back together, they are happy."

"Arg, why must you be so sentimental," Takumi said turning around and walking away from her. He placed his hands behind his head as he walked. "I swear, no wonder why the digimon love you."

Ami smiled as her brother walked away. She looked back over her shoulder, where the portal was connected between the two worlds, she closed her eyes as a tear made its way down her face. She opened her eyes again.

"I know it hurts, but this way is for the better," Ami said. She looked back forward, wiped her tear, and ran up to her brother as he continued ranting about why the digimon should love him more than her.

 **I hope you enjoyed and I hope this meets your goal and expectations OshawottLover!**


End file.
